Dirty Ordinary Love
by FearlessUntamed
Summary: "I will give you time when I have time to waste." A compilation of Draco/Ginny drabbles.
1. Lesson learned

**I. Lesson learned**

"_Stay the fuck away from me,_" Ginny snapped, her face red with anger.

Draco was well aware she could hex him at any given moment. After all, it wouldn't be the first time that happened.

"Listen, Ginevra," Draco started, tiredly. "Just calm down, and let's talk about it."

He needed to diffuse the situation. He had read it in those silly books about pregnancy and hormones. They had however failed to mention that calling your wife a _drama queen_ was not advised.

"Don't patronize me, Draco," she warned, furious.

"The couch, it is." he said, with a resigned sigh.

* * *

_Feel free to comment :)_


	2. Bite the bullet

**II. Bite the bullet**

They had begged Ginny to stay away from him. "_Can't you see he's no good for you?_" they had claimed.

How she _wished _she had listened.

But she couldn't get enough of Draco. This _flame_ wouldn't be contained.

_It will get better one day_, she had assured herself.

It did not. Weeks became months. Months turned into years. As time passed, she sank deeper and deeper into this great shipwreck they called _love_. Drowning in his dark waves, enduring the lingering sadness, the constant disappointment, the silent pain.

She had no one to blame but her deluded self.

How could love hurt so much?


	3. On fire

**III. On fire**

Her intoxicating scent was still lingering on his sheets. When he closed his eyes, he could still see her long, fiery hair, her blazing look, the feel of her hot, sweet lips.

She did not realize the burning desire he felt for her. How his heart _ached_ when she was leaving him. How could she? He was hiding behind a cold mask, trying desperately not to show his true feelings. Maybe it was fear. Maybe pride. Did it really matter?

"_Take me high, Draco,_" she would say, in that husky voice of hers.

He was more than happy to oblige.


	4. Lies

**IV. Lies**

"Know your place, Weasley. You're _nothing_ special," Draco drawled.

He could not help himself. When she had come out of the Quidditch pitch, wearing her usual cheerful expression after her team had won, he had felt compelled to say something spiteful.

She glared at him, frowning. Without uttering a single word, she walked past him, her head held high.

He watched her in stunned silence as she disappeared from his view, her shiny hair cascading down her back.

He was lying and he hated her for believing his nasty words. He knew she was as special as you could get.


	5. Sweet little lies

**VI. Sweet little lies**

"Stay with me," Draco pleaded.

He knew how pathetic he must have sounded but he couldn't care less. The thought of her leaving him was unbearable. It was the only thing that made him tolerate life, these days. His secret, messed up, destructive relationship with a _sodding_ Weasley. How laughable.

"I won't let you go," he said, sounding desperate.

"Don't worry, I'll be there til the very end," she promised.

He knew she was lying. She would eventually go back to Potter, and he would be nothing but a distant memory for her.

Yet, she was staying tonight and that was the only thing that mattered to him.


	6. 2 AM

**VII. 2 A.M**

It was late. It was raining. But here he was, showing up at her doorstep. _Again._

"You said I was better off without you, so why do you keep coming?" she asked in an angry voice.

The answer never came. Instead, he pressed his lips against hers and pushed her up against the closest wall, running his fingers through her hair. She moaned. She had craved his touch. No matter how hard she tried to move on, she always gave in when he asked for it. Only Draco could make her feel this way.

Nothing ever good happened after 2 a.m and Ginny wished she'd learned it by now.


	7. Can't get enough

**V****III. Can't get enough**

"Be careful what you wish for, Weasley. You might not like what you find," Draco drawled.

"I'll be the judge of that," Ginny retorted.

She continued her march through the dark corridor, her wand raised in anticipation. Draco sighed. This woman was so _stubborn. _

"Well I suppose I have no other choice but to come with you," he concluded.

"You don't have to. I'll be just fine on my own," Ginny maintained.

"I can't let you get killed. The boss would not like that, would he? Potter always finds some way to blame me for whatever goes wrong at the Auror department."

"Well you did screw his girlfriend," Ginny stated.

"Last time I checked you were broken up for _years_. And if I recall correctly, _you_ were the one making a pass at me," Draco reminded her.

"It was a stupid mistake," she responded, casting a glance in his direction.

"I can accept that for the first time. But what about the following ten times?" Draco teased.

"Did you really count how many times we had sex, Malfoy?"

"Stop deflecting and answer my question, Ginevra."

"You are_ insanely_ hot, Malfoy, and I was in need of a good shag. Satisfied?" she asked, her cheeks turning red.

"Very."

"Great. Now shut up and let's try not to get killed."


	8. Just a feeling

**IX. Just a Feeling**

"How's my little princess doing today?" Draco asked as soon as he entered the room.

He looked uncharacteristically elated. Ginny was slumped on the couch, busy reading _Witch Weekly, _a look of absolute boredom on her face. She sat up straight when Draco joined her side.

"I missed you today," Draco gushed, putting a hand on her stomach.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm here, too, you know?" she asked sarcastically.

He stopped leaning towards her belly and met Ginny's gaze.

"Oh, hello, Ginevra," he said, as if he had just realised she was present.

Outraged, Ginny gave a slight tap on his head and he laughed, highly amused.

"You don't even know if it's a girl," she pointed out.

"She's a girl. I can feel it," Draco assured.


	9. Weak

**XI. Weak**

"Tell me you don't love me," Draco insisted.

She couldn't take her eyes off him. She tried to talk – but the words wouldn't leave her throat.

"See? You can't even lie to me."

He came closer and she remained motionless as he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her neck. Why was she so _weak_ when it came to this man? Why couldn't she resist him?

"I know you, Ginevra. I know what you_ truly_ want," Draco murmured in her ear.

She hated him for being right. And she hated herself even more for wanting him.

"Potter will never make you feel the way _I _make you feel. You'll never have what _we_ have with him," Draco assured. "And you know it."

He was a drug that her body needed _badly_. Despite how much it hurt. Despite how wrong it was.


	10. Situationship

**Situationship**

"I can't believe you're dating Draco Malfoy," Hermione blurted in a dramatic voice.

"I am _not_ dating him," Ginny responded.

"What do you call it, then?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Just hanging out, I suppose," Ginny guessed, shrugging.

"You two went out for dinner like _five_ times," reminded Luna.

"So?"

"He comes to pick you up from work every other day," Hermione added.

"And he was in your bed... _several_ times." Luna continued.

"What is your point?" Ginny snapped, glaring at her girlfriends.

She usually adored her girlfriends but they were growing insanely annoying with the whole 'Draco Malfoy' affair.

"Our point is - what you're doing sounds exactly like _dating_," Hermione said, amused.

"I'll tell you what - you both start minding your own business," Ginny argued, her cheeks turning a reddish color. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to get ready to meet Draco."

Ginny hated labels. Why did everybody feel the need to put a name on their_ situationship_?


	11. Little piece of heaven

**Little piece of heaven**

"You're all I need."

"Are you really talking to that ice cream, Ginevra?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow.

"It's not just any ice cream, Draco. It's chocolate peanut butter ice cream," Ginny gushed, eyeing her cone with excitement. "My favorite."

Draco rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath. He sometimes had a hard time understanding Ginny's passion and enthusiasm for desserts.

"Don't be jealous, love, you'll have all my attention once I'm done with this beauty," she reassured him, before taking the first bite.

As Ginny was savoring her ice cream, Draco watched her affectionately. She was all he needed.


End file.
